


Sort de Vérité

by Lullanallaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma - Freeform, EvilQueen, F/F, Slipping Curse, regina - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, truelove
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullanallaby/pseuds/Lullanallaby
Summary: Chaque jour, il venait déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait. Espérant, enfin, la réveiller du Sort. Chaque jour, Elle le regardait faire, impuissante. Chaque jour, le sort se renforçait un peu plus. /SQ\OS/
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Sort de Vérité

**Author's Note:**

> On est au milieu de la saison 6A et Robin n'est pas mort.

**\- Nous ne nous réveillerons jamais de ce sort.**

**\- Robin nous réveillera et je me vengerai.**

**\- Tu crois ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle dans un rire sarcastique. Un rire de Reine.

**\- Je te traquerai et je te tuerai, même si je dois en finir avec ma vie… Je te jure que je te réduirai en poussière…**

**\- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois et regarde où nous en sommes !**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver, hein ?** Lui demanda Régina, essoufflée par la vision de son cœur entre les mains de la Méchante Reine.

**\- Je me dis que je ne me suis pas attaquée à la bonne personne. Snow et David sont enfermés dans le cycle du sort du sommeil, Emma roucoule des jours heureux avec son manchot, Robin n'est rien d'autre qu'un pantin entre nos mains et Henry a une force incommensurable en lui mais ne le soupçonne pas encore.**

**\- Ne touche pas à Henry !**

**\- Tu crois réellement que je lui ferai du mal ? C'est notre fils Régina ! Même enfermée dans ton corps qui devenait une guimauve au fur et à mesure à ses côtés, j'ai appris à l'aimer moi aussi, nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à un enfant.**

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu le sais mieux que personne, Tinkerbell nous l'a dit, Robin est la personne qui me réveillera ! A quoi sert cette mascarade, dans une heure, on sera réveillées !**

**\- Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur de t'endormir ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas peur !**

**\- Tu sais...** Le côté Méchant de la Reine s'avança devant son double. La contournant, vêtue de sa robe de soie bleue nuit. **Chaque fois que je m'attaque à ses idiots débordants de mièvrerie, Emma Swan ou qui que ce soit ici, toi et ton petit groupe d'acolytes, réussissez sans cesse à détourner mes … Comment dire… affronts.** Elle souriait, persuadée de son charisme. **Je ne pouvais donc pas continuer de m'en prendre aux mêmes personnes.**

**\- Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu voulais que Snow souffre, elle souffre !**

**\- Oh oui, ça, ça a été ma plus belle réussite, Régina. Avoir cette idée à la fois brillante et saugrenue… Regarde-toi.** Fut une époque où toi et moi on pensait à tellement pire pour elle.

Régina la regardait lui tourner autour tel un vautour. Elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ses intentions découlaient toujours d'une idée perverse et dont le dessein était synonyme de souffrance. Elle était statique, mélangée, bouleversée mais certainement pas apeurée. Sa foi envers son Véritable Amour faisait tout le reste.

 **\- Oh je sais que tu y crois.** Lui souffla la Méchante Reine dans le creux de son oreille. Placée derrière elle, le sourire aux lèvres, rouge intense. **Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Crois-tu que ton Prince des Voleurs aurait quelconque affection pour nous lorsque nous étions réunies et que j'étais aux commandes ?**

Elles se faisaient maintenant face. En plein milieu de la forêt de Storybrooke. Sans personne autour. Le côté sombre avait demandé à son double de la rejoindre en forêt pour parler seule à seule. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas là que pour parler. Mais pour subir le coup de grâce.

 **\- Il vaut bien mieux que ça.** Lui répondit Régina.

**\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Mieux que qui ? Toi qui te ramollis sous son joug ou moi qui suis capable de tenir mon propre cœur dans le creux de mes mains ?**

**\- Mieux que nous deux réunies.**

**\- Comme c'est touchant. C'est incroyable à quel point nos cœurs, semblables, peuvent battre pour de choses tellement différentes. Pour toi futiles, pour moi l'indélébile. Et toutes ces personnes qui se disent être tes … amis. Oh mon Dieu, rien que ce mot me donne la nausée. Toi et moi avons été capables de boire une potion pour nous empêcher d'avoir des enfants et te voilà avec des amis. Mais dis-moi Régina. Réponds juste à cette petite question : qu'est-ce qui peut faire plus de mal encore à ton cher petit Henry et ta petite Emma Swan ?**

La Méchante Reine recommença à lui tourner autour. Certainement pour marquer son territoire. Peut-être aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désormais entre ses filets. Prise comme un malheureux moustique dans la toile d'une araignée. Elle continua.

**\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Je vais peut-être poser la question différemment.**

Elle prit une grande respiration, posa la main qui ne détenait pas son cœur sous son menton, comme pour chercher les mots les plus percutants.

**\- Est-ce que tu penses que tes petits protégés vont apprécier ce sort ? Lorsque Snow l'apprendra. Lorsque Robin l'apprendra. Lorsqu'Emma l'apprendra. Douleur ? Ou soulagement ?**

**\- Douleur.** Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, blessée à l'idée même de faire subir cette douleur.

**\- Oh mais oui ! Bien répondu Régina ! Maintenant je vais te poser une deuxième question : crois-tu réellement que Robin nous réveillera ?**

**\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont l'Amour est capable de faire ! Tu es bloquée en moi depuis tant d'années… L'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse !**

**\- Alors laisse-moi finir de poser la question : toi et moi sommes un ensemble pas vrai ?**

**\- Malheureusement.**

**\- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je t'ai bien servie autrefois.**

**\- J'étais aveuglée et manipulée.**

**\- Oh ! Laisse-moi finir de rire et je finis ma question… Ah, tu es si hilarante… hilarante et tellement prévisible. Toi et moi sommes un ensemble. Nous sommes condamnées à vivre la même chose et n'être qu'une seule et même aura dans deux corps séparés. Mais nous restons la même et unique personne. Et crois-tu sincèrement que Robin me voue un Amour assez fort pour me réveiller, MOI ?**

Régina resta interloquée. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à ça. La bouche ouverte, traversée par l'angoisse.

**\- Ah, on reste bouche bée ? Eh oui ! Robin aime ton côté mièvre et purulent de gentillesse. Mais ton côté sombre hein ?**

**\- Je suis certaine qu'il réussira.**

**\- Regarde-toi Régina. Tu as la foi mais ce n'est que du vide. Tu te persuades que tout ira bien mais tu le sais très bien. Ta deuxième chance n'existe que parce que tu m'as tuée en toi. Robin ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Notre Véritable Amour de pacotille ne pourra jamais nous réveiller.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !** Elle criait presque, prise au piège entre le désespoir et la crainte de s'avouer vaincue, encore.

**\- Oh, avant que je ne remette ce cœur à sa place. Saches que je ne fais jamais les choses au hasard, le sort que j'ai lancé à Snow et David à son antidote. Et il est bien caché, bien évidemment. Malheureusement, on sera en train de faire un petit somme pour avertir qui que ce soit !**

La Méchante Reine commença à se donner l'impulsion pour remettre son cœur ensorcelé dans sa poitrine quand Régina tenta de la raisonner… Mais rien à faire.

**\- Adieu, Régina.**

**\- Noooonnnnnn !**

Puis les deux corps s'étalèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

_ Jour 7 (Manoir) _

**\- Hey,** dit Emma en pénétrant dans le salon du Manoir de Régina. Elle y trouva Robin, assis à côté du corps inerte de la brune, la tête baissée, emprisonnée dans ses mains.

 **\- Salut** , lui répondit-il.

**\- Toujours rien ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu as encore essayé ?**

**\- Oui… Et à part me rendre compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.**

**\- Ne dis pas ça. On trouvera une solution. C'est de famille le Sort du Sommeil.**

**\- Quand Snow embrasse David ou le contraire, cela fonctionne. Ils ont la malchance ou la chance je ne sais pas trop de partager le même cœur ce qui alterne le Sort. C'est différent.**

**\- On trouvera, Robin.**

Puis le silence. La Méchante Reine avait gagné. Tout l'univers des proches de Régina était bouleversé. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait voulu. Robin était usé de fatigue à force de veiller Régina. Emma n'était pas plus reposée. Terrassée chaque nuit par des cauchemars dont elle ne comprenait même pas le sens. Abîmée de se sentir impuissante face à ce nouveau sort. Elle était censée être la Sauveuse. Henry avait tellement d'espoirs dans ses yeux quand il lui demandait si Belle trouvait des renseignements dans ses bouquins. Mais rien. Tout l'Espoir qu'ils s'insufflaient les uns les autres disparaissait chaque fois que Robin posait un baiser sur les lèvres de sa brune, sans que jamais il ne se passe rien.

 **\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.** Lui intima Emma.

**\- Où est le corps de l'Autre ?**

**\- Dans le caveau.**

**\- Et, est-ce qu'il y a… je sais pas moi un indice ? Quelque chose ?**

**\- Elle ne sourcille pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression que son corps semble plus paisible chaque jour qui passe.**

**\- Celui de Régina aussi… Comme si… Tout ce que je faisais ne menait rien, au contraire, empirait…**

**\- Ne baisse pas les bras.**

**\- Comment, dis-moi comment tu peux aller veiller le corps de ce monstre sans avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Hein ?**

Emma resta muette. Elle était la seule à y aller. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Qui s'en préoccupait ?

**\- Elle fait partie de Régina.**

**\- Non ! Régina ne m'aurait jamais laissée tomber !**

\- Elle est son côté sombre, pas son bourreau. Devant l'air ahurit de Robin, elle continua : Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne mérite pas de payer pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Je dis qu'elle et Régina sont une seule et même personne. L'Ombre et la Lumière ! Elle est son passé elle n'est pas une vision illogique de Régina.

**\- Donc pour autant, on doit lui pardonner ?**

**\- Non, on doit trouver une solution plutôt que de gaspiller notre énergie à haïr une personne incapable de nous répondre.** Répondit Emma d'un ton froid voire glacial.

Robin se perdit dans le regard d'Emma. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais la femme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés, endormie… Et ses baisers ne fonctionnaient pas.

* * *

_ Jour 8. (Manoir) _

**\- Bonjour Robin.** Lui dit Snow, le voyant dans la même position, comme tous les jours. La tête posée entre ses mains.

**\- Bonjour Snow.**

**\- Emma est passée ?**

**\- Pas encore. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle devait aller voir Belle avant de venir.**

**\- Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Comme quelqu'un qui perd chaque jour un peu plus la femme qu'il aime.**

**\- On trouvera une solution.**

**\- Vous les Charmings, vous avez le positivisme dans les veines. Moi je vois juste qu'elle ne se réveille pas. J'ai envie de cogner dans tous les murs !**

**\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.**

**\- Me reposer ? Pourquoi tout le monde me dit d'aller me reposer ? Je veux Régina ! C'est trop demander ?** Criait-il… Désespéré.

**\- Non. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir mon mari à mes côtés chaque jour qui passe. Tu n'es pas le seul à subir les coups de la Méchante Reine.**

**\- Je vais prendre l'air.** Robin se leva, prit sa veste et d'un pas décidé, s'enfuit en claquant la porte.

* * *

_ Jour 10 (Caveau) _

Emma était seule devant le corps de la Méchante Reine. A aucun moment elle n'avait perdu de sa prestance. Une Reine.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Belle !**

**\- Rump… Rump..**

**\- Eh respire, reprends ton souffle !**

**\- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé** **?**

**\- Je sais ! Je sais… Rumple m'a aidé à y voir clair, ça fait des jours que je me demande pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Robin aime Régina à ne pas en douter. Mais c'est justement ça le problème.**

**\- Hein ?** Répondit Emma, interloquée.

**\- Il aime Régina mais il déteste la Méchante Reine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Au-delà de ne pas l'aimer je crois qu'il ne la comprend pas.**

**\- Il est ce qu'on appelle un « melmë at perina ».**

**\- D'acooooord….** Emma la regardait, ne comprenant rien.

 **\- C'est de l'Elfique. En traduction mot à mot ça veut dire : Amour deux divisé », Amour divisé en deux. Emma…** Belle reprit son souffle. **Robin est épris de Régina mais pas de la Méchante Reine. Ce sont deux personnes qui forment une seule et même entité.**

**\- J'ai compris... Bon sang !**

Emma criait à l'intérieur. Elle regardait La Méchante Reine allongée, comme une furie. Depuis tous ces jours, la lumière venait d'apparaître.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?**

**\- Être capable de trouver la personne qui verra en la Méchante Reine rien d'autre qu'une Régina blessée.**

* * *

_ Jour 11 (Manoir) _

**\- Je refuse de poser mes lèvres sur sa bouche !** Cria Robin en se levant du siège où il passait maintenant toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits.

**\- Robin, peut-être que ça les réveillerait, il faut essayer !**

**\- Il est hors de question, Emma !**

**\- Tu as peur ?** Demanda Snow. Qui elle était debout derrière le canapé.

 **\- Si je n'ai pas réveillé Régina avant, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je passe mon temps à côté d'elle !** Elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je le pouvais apparemment. **Sinon elle accepterait ce baiser et se réveillerait !**

 **\- Justement non !** Emma répondit soudainement. **La Méchante Reine est une partie de Régina, si tu en aimes une, tu aimes les deux !**

 **\- Que j'aime cette femme ?** Il se releva pour surplomber Emma de toute sa hauteur. **Tu rigoles ?** **Elle m'a enlevé la femme que j'aime, m'a piétiné !**

**\- C'est pourtant peut-être l'unique manière de réveiller Régina.**

**\- Eh bien fais le toi, puisque tu es si forte ! Toi la Sauveuse ! Toi qui a la réponse sur tout et qui donne des conseils alors que tu es incapable de garder Hook près toi ! Tu crois qu'il est où là maintenant hein ? Certainement encore en train de souler au rhum en espérant que Milah revienne un jour !**

**\- Sors d'ici !** Lui cria Emma.

**\- Je suis chez moi !**

**\- Non ! Tu es chez elle ! Tu es chez celle que tu prétends aimer !**

**\- Emma, calme-toi.** Lui intima Snow.

**\- Que je me calme ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Il est là à se pavaner et à prétendre qu'il est le Véritable Amour de Régina mais est incapable d'essayer de la réveiller quand on lui dit qu'il existe peut-être un moyen !**

**\- Emma, ce n'est pas aussi facile.** Répondit Snow.

**\- Non mais je rêve, tu prends sa défense ?**

**\- Non, je te demande juste de te calmer.**

**\- Si, tu prends sa défense ! Alors quoi ? Tu penses que la Méchante Reine n'a été aimée par personne ? Jamais ?**

**\- Si, son père.**

**\- Il est mort !**

**\- Je ne l'aime pas !** Cria Robin, comme pour manifester sa présence, oublié par les mots, plus durs les uns que les autres. Il prit sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte puis les regarda. Peur ou regrets dans les yeux. Allez savoir…

**\- C'est ça… Casse-toi.**

* * *

_ Jour 11 (Caveau) _

Emma était seule.

Elle regardait la Méchante Reine.

Les jours passant, elle avait perdu son maquillage et son sourire.

Le sort s'intensifiait, Belle le lui avait dit.

Plus les jours défilaient et plus Emma savait que Régina et la Méchante Reine devaient s'affronter dans le Monde des limbes. Emma ne pensait qu'à une chose, la torture qu'elles devaient vivre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.** Dit-elle tout bas à la brune à ses côtés.

**\- Emma ?**

Snow venait d'arriver. Bercée par la crainte des réactions d'Emma.

**\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.**

**\- Tu devrais t'en aller.**

**\- Emma…**

**\- S'il te plaît. Va-t'en.**

**\- Tu ne l'as pas connue ! Tu… tu n'as connu que Régina. Celle que nous avons appris à aimer ici, celle qui a montré son changement, sa volonté de faire ressortir uniquement son côté bénéfique. Mais tu sais comme moi que ce côté n'est pas la Méchante Reine. Elle a mis un prix sur ma tête ! Ella a maintes et maintes fois essayé de nous tuer avec ton père ! Elle a détruit et brûlé des villages entiers pour pouvoir tenir mon cœur entre ses mains ! Regarde ce qu'elle nous a fait à ton père et à moi !**

**\- Et alors ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle a fait tout ça ? Mais c'est bien le problème ! Vous êtes sans arrêt en train de ressasser le passé ! A aucun moment vous ne vous êtes posé LA question !**

**\- Quelle question ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui a donné à Régina l'impulsion du changement ?**

**\- Henry.**

**\- Henry au début, oui. Puis toi, puis Papa, puis Robin, moi, Granny, Ruby et j'en passe ! Parce qu'on lui a accordé le pardon, la confiance, le bénéfice du doute.**

**\- La Méchante Reine m'a pris mon mari, Emma ! On ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble !**

**\- Et tu lui as pris Daniel !**

**\- j'étais une enfant !**

**\- Et la force de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était moins fort parce que tu étais une enfant ? La force de la blessure et de son cœur meurtrit est moins louable que ton âge à ce moment-là ? Tu étais une enfant et ça te donne l'excuse de l'ignorance de certains de tes actes mais certainement le droit à l'oubli des conséquences !**

**\- Je sais…**

Snow vaincue, prit l'impulsion de s'assoir sur le siège vide à côté d'Emma mais fut coupée dans son élan.

**\- Non, va-t'en s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule.**

**\- Emma, ne reste pas seule tu…**

**\- Je n'ai plus 5 ans et j'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il te plaît.**

Après un dernier regard rempli de tristesse pour sa fille, elle s'en alla et disparut dans le silence de la forêt.

* * *

_ Jour 23 (Caveau) _

**\- Henry va bien. Tu lui manques. A Robin aussi. Il a cessé de veiller Régina. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à vous réveiller. Et le pire… C'est que je suis sûre qu'avant de fermer les yeux, Régina t'a dit qu'il ne mettrait pas une minute avant de le faire.**

Emma était assise sur son fauteuil qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Afin d'être plus à l'aise pour parler à la Méchante Reine. Depuis quelques jours, elle venait une bonne partie de la journée pour lui parler.

 **\- Je peux le comprendre. On ne peut pas forcer à Aimer** **.** Elle reprit quelques minutes après. **Tu sais, quand Neal m'a abandonné, j'avais beau le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait, il n'était pas moins le père de mon fils, pardon, de notre fils, je te vois déjà arquer du sourcil ! Bon bref, c'est pas forcément comparable à ce que tu as pu faire dans la forêt enchantée mais… tu restes humaine. Et brisée. Comme je l'étais.** Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : **bon, je repasserai demain. Il est tard. Bonne nuit.**

* * *

_ Jour 28 (Manoir) _

**\- Où est Robin ?** Demanda Emma à Snow, sur le fauteuil face à Régina.

**\- Il n'est pas revenu.**

**\- Génial, abandonne même Régina maintenant ?**

**\- Emma, cesse un peu d'être agressive envers lui, il… C'est compliqué.**

**\- Je le trouve lamentable, elle mérite tellement mieux.**

**\- Et toi avec Hook hein ? Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas mieux ?**

**\- Reste en dehors de ça.**

**\- Bien, mais tu ne diras pas que je te n'ai pas prévenue.**

**\- Je vais au caveau.**

**\- Oui, comme d'habitude. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la fuite ou autre chose mais va bien falloir un jour que tu fasses face à tes problèmes.**

**\- Quels problèmes ?**

**\- Hook, Régina, la Méchante Reine.**

**\- Et quoi sont-il un problème ?**

**\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien fait d'autre que rester là ?**

**\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !**

**\- C'est ce qu'on va dire. Tu fuis.**

**\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'y vais, au moins endormies, elles sont moins chiantes !**

* * *

_ Jour 30 (Manoir) _

Emma était assise près de Régina. Elle tentait désespérément de faire taire le brouhaha qui tintait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête du corps endormi de Régina, elle comprit que tout le bruit ne venait pas d'elle mais de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle regarda tout ce petit monde s'affairer dans le Manoir. Comme si tout leur appartenait. Snow discutait avec Hook, sans baisser le ton nécessaire à Emma pour réfléchir. Ou juste être dans sa bulle. Belle donnait le change avec Henry. Qui lui, avait étalé tous les livres que la bibliothécaire pouvait contenir.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les décibels augmentaient.

Jusqu'à en exploser toutes les particules de son cerveau.

Ne pas pouvoir réfléchir. Ne pas pouvoir penser. Ou juste oublier.

Elle redéposa son regard sur Régina. Et dans un mouvement presque mécanique, se leva et prit sa veste.

 **\- Où tu vas, Emma ?** Demanda Hook.

**\- Au caveau.**

**\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?**

**\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Et moi ?**

**\- Quoi, toi ?** Lui dit-elle haussant le ton.

**\- Ok… Et Régina ?**

**\- Elles ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.**

**\- Emma, je commence à en avoir marre, vraiment. Si tu t'en vas, n'espère même pas rentrer.**

**\- ça te donnera une bonne excuse pour découcher ? Non ?**

**\- Emma…** Tenta d'intervenir Snow.

**\- Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît, maman.**

**\- Caveau ou ici, qu'est-ce que ça change ?** Recommença Hook.

**\- Le silence ! Ne m'attendez pas.**

La porte claqua autant que le silence que son départ imposa.

* * *

_ Jour 34 (Caveau) _

**\- J'ai quitté, Hook. Je sais… Tu dois te dire « Il était temps, il ne te méritait pas » ! Tu aurais bien raison. Je l'ai surpris en train de… gentiment dire à Tink qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Tu y crois ça ? Tu me dirais « Oui, bien sûr que j'y crois, ce manchot n'a aucune valeur ». Tu me manques... On a beau être ce que l'on est l'une pour l'autre. Tous ces différents, toutes ses épreuves. Tous ces… monstres ou Rois ou Reines que l'on a combattu. J'aime cette complicité qui s'est installée entre nous. Toi, tu dis les mots. Ils peuvent faire mal, ils peuvent être mal perçus ou même ineffables. Tu les dis quand même. Tu donnes matière à réfléchir. C'est toi qui a fait ce qu'elle est, et nous, nous avons fait le reste… Je vais te laisser. Ma mère m'attend. Elle a beau me sortir par les yeux, elle a raison sur une chose. Je fuis.**

* * *

_ Jour 36 (Chez les Charmings) _

**\- Emma ? Emma tu m'écoutes ?** Demanda Snow à sa fille.

**\- Hein ?**

**\- T'étais où là ?**

**\- Je me demande si elles vont bien.**

**\- Elles vont bien. J'aimerais que tu manges un peu.**

**\- J'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas faim.**

**\- Tu vas aller au poste aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Oui et j'irai voir Régina après. Tu sais si Robin est revenu ?**

**\- Non, il n'est pas revenu. Je crois que c'était trop pour lui.**

**\- Trop ?** Gloussa-t-elle.

**\- Emma… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

**\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la colère que j'ai quand je le vois. Elle ne le mérite pas. J'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte quand elle se réveillera.**

**\- Si elle se réveille.**

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas répondre. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire mon sac et je vais aller m'installer au manoir. Le temps… qu'elle… se réveille. Pour quelqu'un qui parle avec les oiseaux, il me semble que tu perds vite espoir.**

**\- ça fait plus d'un mois, Emma. Et puis pourquoi tu irais là-bas ?**

**\- Parce qu'apparemment, il n'y a que sur moi qu'elles peuvent compter.**

* * *

_ Jour 36 (Manoir) _

Emma était assise sur le fauteuil. Là où tout le monde s'asseyait pour veiller Régina. Elle regardait le feu dans la cheminée crépiter. Dans ses pensées. Elle était recroquevillée et les bras autour de ses jambes, collées à son torse. Le souffle de sa respiration faible. Dans le vide. Régina était allongée à ses côtés, les yeux clos. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait toujours sa veste et ses chaussures. Son sac de voyage posé sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

Elle avait pris la décision de venir ici, sur un coup de tête, elle le savait. Mais elle sentait que sa place était ici, près d'elle. Le silence ambiant la berçait dans ses pensées.

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis le sort.

Belle était passée la veille. Elle lui avait dit que depuis le départ de Robin, le sort ne se renforçait plus.

C'était toujours ça.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur Henry.

**\- Maman ?**

**\- Je suis dans le salon, Henry.** Lui répondit-elle, les yeux fixant la cheminée, toujours.

**\- Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Je vais.**

**\- J'te fais un chocolat ?**

**\- Non, merci, Henry.**

**\- Va bien falloir que tu manges à un moment donné, man'.** Lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Emma détourna son regard vers Régina. Elle la regardait intensément. Putain d'Amour Véritable.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.** Dit Henry en revenant dans le salon. Il souleva les jambes de sa mère, allongée sur le canapé, puis s'assit en déposant les jambes sur les siennes.

**\- Peut-être.**

**\- Tu l'apprécies, hein ?**

**\- Tu en doutais ?**

**\- Absolument pas. Tu es la seule à la regarder avec les mêmes yeux que les miens.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- A toi de me le dire.**

Le silence. Celui qui était si pesant lorsque toutes les questions restaient en suspens.

 **\- Elle me manque aussi, tu sais.** Lui dit Henry.

**\- J'me doute.**

**\- Ca fait des semaines que tu restes là, il faudrait que tu songes à penser un peu à toi.**

**\- Et qui pensera à elles ?**

Et ces quelques larmes qui commençaient à émerger sur les joues d'Emma qu'elle tenta de passer sous silence, en vain.

**\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre.**

**\- Je ?**

**\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Pas spécialement.**

**\- Il n'y a apparemment que toi qui en sois capable.**

**\- De faire comprendre à Robin que la Méchante Reine mérite tout autant que ta mère d'être aimée ?**

**\- Je crois que Robin est une cause perdue. Il est bien mieux dans la forêt qu'ici.**

**\- Et pourtant, sans lui…**

**\- Qui t'a dit que le Véritable Amour devait être un homme ?**

Emma leva la tête pour regarder son fils. La bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant.

 **\- Je te laisse, je vais me coucher, ne la veille pas trop tard. A défaut de manger, tu devrais dormir. Bonne nuit.** Lui dit-il avant de soulever les jambes de sa mère, s'en extirper et les remettre en place.

**\- Bonne nuit mon fils.**

Lorsque son fils eut monté les escaliers, elle redéposa son regard sur Régina.

**\- Notre fils est parfois mystérieux. Mais il a raison sur une chose. Je devrais aller me coucher.**

Emma se leva, prit son sac puis monta à son tour les escaliers.

* * *

_ Jour 39 (Manoir) _

Emma avait l'impression que sa tête cognait dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Puis cette sensation d'être totalement perdue, dans un endroit inconnu. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle dormait dans le lit de Régina.

Elle se releva puis prit ses jambes, recroquevillées entre ses bras. Vide, tellement vide.

Sa respiration se saccadait jusqu'à étouffer.

Elle sentait ses larmes couler, sa peur accroitre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Henry frappa derrière la porte puis entra.

**\- Maman ? Ça va pas ?**

Emma respirait de plus en plus fort, elle avait délaissé ses jambes pour plaquer ses mains sur sa poitrine.

**\- Maman ? Calme-toi ! Respire ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

Emma répondit négativement par la tête, toujours à la recherche de sa propre respiration.

 **\- Respire, ça ressemble à crise d'angoisse.** Allonge-toi.

Paniquée, Emma obtempéra.

**\- Donne-moi te jambes.**

Henry lui prit ses jambes et les souleva.

**\- Respire, doucement – Voilà.**

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, sa respiration se calma tout doucement. Toujours les jambes en l'air, tenues par Henry.

**\- Calme-toi, ça va aller…**

**\- Je… Je… suis… désolée.**

**\- N'importe quoi…**

Henry la regardait, assit sur le lit de sa mère.

**\- Pourquoi tu dors ici ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je… Je me souviens même pas m'être couchée.**

**\- ça va mieux ?**

**\- Ouais… Merci Henry.**

**\- Je dois y aller.**

**\- Ok, à ce soir.**

**\- A ce soir.**

**\- Et mange !**

* * *

_ Jour 48 (Caveau) _

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'Emma s'était assise sur son fauteuil, encore et toujours.

Les yeux vides.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois. Elle s'était contentée de s'assoir et la regarder.

Dans ses pensées, dans ses larmes, dans sa solitude.

48 jours sans entendre sa voix, 48 jours sans voir son sourire.

48 jours sans Elle. Peu importait qui, Méchante ou pas.

Emma se leva, s'agenouilla près de la femme, toujours inerte.

La regarda, si intensément, si embuée.

Puis, dans un geste presque logique, presque imperceptible, Emma posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une seconde, puis deux. Puis trois.

Puis le halo magique.

Puis La Méchante Reine qui ouvrit les yeux.

**\- Swan ? Non, non, non, non, non !**

Emma resta interloquée. Véritable Amour ? Méchante Reine ? Régina ? Robin ? Et combien de questions encore ?

La Méchante Reine se leva rapidement puis replaça sa robe telle que son rang lui exigeait.

**\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui nous as réveillées ?**

**\- Nous ?** Emma était debout, plantée en plein milieu du caveau, elle regardait la Méchante Reine faire les 100 pas autour d'elle.

**\- Oui ! Nous ! Si je suis réveillée, Régina aussi !**

**\- Comment est-ce possible ?**

**\- J'ai beau faire partie d'elle, il y a bien des choses qu'apparemment je ne sais pas !**

**\- Je ne comprends rien.**

**\- Tu n'étais pas censée nous réveiller !**

**\- Attends, tu es en train de me reprocher ça pour de vrai, là ?**

**\- Où est Robin ?**

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes réveillées ?**

**\- Ce que tu peux être aussi idiote que tes parents !**

**\- Hey ! Laisse-les là où ils sont !** La Méchante Reine soufflait, marchait, fulminait. - Je vais aller voir Régina, si elle est réveillée, elle doit être toute seule au Manoir.

**\- Où est Robin ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Ma question n'est pourtant pas très compliquée, Miss Swan : où – est – Robin ?**

**\- Je sais pas, ça fait des jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu.**

**\- Combien de temps sommes-nous restées endormies ?**

**\- 48 jours, 6 heures et 58 minutes.**

La Méchante Reine stoppa ses pas, regardant Emma, surprise par tant de précision.

**\- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous motive, vous les Charmings mais votre dévotion vous perdra !**

**\- Dévotion ?**

**\- Oui ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit.**

**\- Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Compris quoi ?**

**\- Aussi stupide que ses parents, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Sort du sommeil ! Qui peut réveiller ?**

**\- Normalement, seul un baiser d'un Véritable Amour le peut.**

**\- Normalement ?**

**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, là, ça a marché.**

La Méchante Reine fulminait de plus en plus.

 **\- A aucun moment tu ne t'es dit que ça pouvait être toi ?** Lui cria-t-elle pendant que Régina, essoufflée, arrivait sur le pas de la porte.

 **\- Emma ?** Intima Régina qui s'approchait doucement.

**\- Oh putain, non je ne suis pas prête à ça.**

Le regard de la Méchante Reine s'encra dans celui de Régina. Tel un combat où personne ne semblait avoir la possibilité de gagner. Emma s'était assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait à sa portée, perturbée, fragilisée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

 **\- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras Régina, j'avais raison.** Lui dit son Double avec un sourire qui s'étirait de part et d'autre de son visage.

**\- C'est pour ça que je suis debout et bien réveillée.**

**\- Oh ma pauvre Régina, aussi perdue que ta petite sauveuse… Ce sont sur ces notes que je vais vous laisser. Je crois que mon petit Sort nous a sorti un petit revirement de situation qui je crois que va détruire Snow beaucoup plus facilement que tout ce que nous avons pu lui faire jusqu'à présent.**

Une fumée violette enveloppa la Méchante Reine qui exultait de joie, jusqu'à obtenir une invisibilité parfaite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Régina en se tournant vers Emma.

Statique, erratique, dans le vide, apeurée, troublée, Emma ne releva pas le visage quand Régina lui reposa la question.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Je… Je crois que je t'ai réveillée.** Lui dit-elle en levant son regard vers la brune.

Et toutes les émotions qui venaient de traverser Emma se reflétèrent dans les yeux de Régina.

**\- Tu, quoi ?**

**\- Bordel de merde Régina ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis quand tu as ce genre de sentiments pour moi ?**

**\- P… Pardon ? Je ? Q.. Quoi ?**

**\- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Emma !**

**\- Ok, donc maintenant nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'y a qu'un baiser d'Amour Véritable qui peut réveiller deux Ames-Sœurs de ce sort,** dit Emma en ayant articulé précautionneusement sur ces deux mots. **Et je t'ai réveillée ! Enfin, vous… Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?**

Régina s'assit là où le corps de la Méchante Reine reposait. Baissant les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

**\- Je ne savais pas.**

**\- Donc tu te réveilles comme une fleur en t'en rendant compte que maintenant ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Non ?**

**\- Non. Et toi ? Hein ? Toi qui te pavanes devant moi, à me poser cette question. En as-tu toi-même la réponse ?** Lui demanda Régina en ayant levé le regard pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Maintenant oui.** Lui répondit-elle aussi vite que si sa vie en dépendait.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Ça fait 48 jours que je suis là à te regarder. Que je sens mon corps se vider, que les jours me paraissent une éternité. Ça fait 48 jours que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus. 48 jours à me demander quand est-ce que je vais te revoir, te parler, te voir sourire, nous entendre rire. 48 jours que je me bats contre mes parents, Robin. Que j'étouffe, que je pleure, que je regarde le feu de ta cheminée en me demandant encore combien de jours ? 48 jours que je me force à ne pas toucher tes paupières, toi ou ton Autre pour ne pas avoir l'audace de pouvoir admirer vos pupilles. Et tu sais quoi ? Même ton fils a essayé de me le dire ! Il a été beaucoup plus intelligent que moi, que toi, que nous.** Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, regarde l'air ébahit de Régina. Puis recommença. **Alors oui ! Quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, enfin les siennes, enfin… Les vôtres ! Je le savais ! J'avais juste trop peur de me l'admettre. Je crois que j'espérais autant que ça te réveille que ça ne le fasse pas !**

**\- Emma, je..** **.**

**\- Non, si c'est pour sortir des banalités du style : c'est Robin mon Véritable Amour, je ne veux pas t'entendre, s'il te plaît.** La suppliait-elle. **Pas ce soir.**

Elle attendit quelques secondes dans l'espoir de quelque chose. Qui ne vint pas. Elle commença à partir voulant fuir cette réalité qu'elle détestait.

**\- Je l'ai su quand tu as pris les ténèbres.**

Régina baissa la tête. Transpercée par l'aveu qu'elle osa sortir, presque inaudible.

**\- Personne ne s'était sacrifié pour moi comme ça. Jamais.**

Emma revint sur ses pas. S'assit, l'écouta.

 **\- Et toi, ça te semblait si… naturel. Presque trop naturel.** Elle leva les yeux pour les encrer dans ceux d'Emma. **J'ai senti… j'ai senti que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant. La peur, en premier lieu. Peur de ce que je me suis mise à ressentir. Peur d'avoir cherché Robin beaucoup trop de temps pour me dire que c'était en vain. Peur de…** Elle se mit à sourire. **De me convaincre que c'était vraiment là. Que les battements de mon cœur n'étaient pas liés à autre chose que toi. Puis la haine.** Régina parlait imperceptiblement comme un enfant qui avouerait ses maladresses à ses parents. **Tu es devenue la Ténébreuse et… Je t'ai tellement détestée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Lui demanda Emma dans un souffle long.

**\- Parce que tu n'étais plus toi. Tu t'étais transformée. Je t'en ai voulue de t'être sacrifiée. De m'avoir fait me rendre compte de tout ça pour qu'au final, tu n'existes plus.**

**\- J'étais là, tu aurais dû m'en parler !**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises que ton manchot de pirate était l'homme de ta vie ? Qu'il t'avait fallu tellement de jours avant de briser ta carapace et tellement d'autres jours avant de pouvoir lui faire confiance que tu n'aurais pas voulu faire un autre choix que lui ?**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien.**

**\- Non ! Tu as raison, je n'en savais rien. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas me confronter à un non. Je ne voulais surtout pas ressentir toute la détresse dans mon ventre, celle que j'ai ressenti quand tu as disparue dans les ténèbres et qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais.** Régina augmentait le son de sa voix au fur et à mesure des explications. **On a mis des heures à te retrouver, des heures à me demander comment est-ce que j'avais pu être aussi stupide pour te laisser partir ! Et quand on est arrivé à Camelot et qu'Hook t'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai su que je devais me taire. Et tout enfouir. Et tout construire. Avec Robin. C'était la meilleure solution.** Elle reprit après quelques secondes. **Tu es redevenue toi et j'ai essayé d'oublier.**

Puis vint le silence. Tortureur.

Qui sembla durer une éternité. Elles s'apprivoisaient par le regard. Doux, docile.

**\- Et dire que j'aurais pu te réveiller il y a des semaines, ça me rend malade.**

**\- Est-ce que ça m'aurait vraiment réveillé ?**

**\- Non, je ne crois pas.**

**\- Quand en as-tu pris conscience ?**

**\- Je pense que j'ai ... émit l'hypothèse le jour où je t'ai trouvée par terre dans la forêt. L'idée même de penser que tu pouvais être…** Elle n'osa pas terminer le mot. Tellement fébrile face aux images de ses souvenirs. **Robin t embrassait chaque jour mais rien ne se passait. Je… J'avais envie de l'étriper. Je me disais que même moi je ferais bien mieux.**

Régina gloussa.

**\- C'est là que tu as compris ?**

**\- Oui. Quand j'ai compris que je voulais faire mieux. Il m'a juste fallu quelques jours pour comprendre que j'en avais le droit.**

Régina se leva puis dans un pas lent, alla rejoindre Emma. Après un regard lui demandant l'autorisation, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, encerclant son cou de ses deux bras.

Toutes les deux aussi gênées que rassurées de la situation.

Toutes les deux sans réellement comprendre ce qui avait pu chambouler aussi abruptement leur vie bien rangée.

Elles se regardèrent en souhaitant que jamais personne ne franchirait les portes du caveau.

Puis dans élan presque trop tremblant, Régina posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Presque immobiles. Juste la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

Toutes ces tensions accumulées, tous ces non-dits, toutes ces frustrations.

Elles se regardaient, pendant que leurs lèvres se mouvaient imperceptiblement. Comme pour rester dans la réalité qui les maintenaient dans le présent. Comme pour sceller cet aveu de manière tangible.

Puis Régina ferma les yeux la première. Passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Appuya sur le cou d'Emma pour lui interdire de reculer, de fuir.

Et elle approfondit le baiser.

Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, trop fragile pour commander. Pendant que Regina faisait danser leurs langues. Pendant qu'Emma répondait aux assauts. Baiser qui s'arrêta lorsqu'à bout de souffle, Régina posa son front contre celui d'Emma.

**\- Je crois que je t'ai trop attendue.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Ce que je veux dire par là, Miss Swan, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser sortir de cette pièce avant que vous ayez compris que me réveiller d'un tel sort mérite bien plus qu'un baiser à la volée.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Insista-t-elle sur les mots ?

Et sans répondre à la question, Régina fondit sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Tellement prises dans le geste, qu'elles ne virent à aucun moment l'enveloppe qui était apparue sur le divan où la Méchante Reine avait dormi pendant 48 jours.

« Antidote Snow & Charming – E.Q. »


End file.
